Autumn Storms
by DuckyInTheWater
Summary: “You can’t save her. I’m sorry but you can’t,” he stated as if he had said it all the time. He probably did, you can only say the same thing when having someone killed. This man in the pinstripe suit was the holy grail of fear, and I was drinking him in.


**OK, this is my first story so plase do not be mean, no one likes mean people. But please click that lovely review buttom on the bottom of the page at end of the story. Virtual cookies for all that do!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything, BBC owns all.....sadly :(**

* * *

**Autumn Storms**

Chapter 1

What the hell?

The lightening clashed rather brightly outside of my dorm. It was the 8th night in a row that the storms lit the sky, causing me to really begin to hate the south during hurricane season. I couldn't help but look outside of my window as the rain came down in giant puddles. Storms were never one of those things that I particularly liked, but always found myself amazed by them, so amazed in fact I'd completely forgotten the fact that I was suppose to be doing my algebra homework.

"Auto!" my roommate, Samantha, yelled, pulling me from my zone out. Samantha was by far the greatest friend anyone could ask for, I had had Sam as a roommate since I had first come to Brenau Academy, but Sam had her moments, this was one of them.

"Yes?" I sighed. Sam knew I hated to be called Auto, but it had been her nickname for her for 3 years, so I got over it. I still didn't understand why the name Autumn was hard to say. I turned to look at my roommate, only realizing she was smiling like a 4 year old at Christmas. Sam's smile always meant something bad.

"Were you even listening to me? God, it's like you are ADD or something. I said are you coming to Jasmine's party, it starts in like, an hour", Sam said. She knew what my answer was, so she decided to turn up her charm. It was her special talent. No one could resist her charm and looks. She had straight blonde hair, deep hazel eyes, and the body of Jessica Alba. Fortunately for me, I had learned to avoid her Jedi mind tricks.

"No, I'm not. I already told you, I have too much work to do."

But Cody…, she started.

"No, it is just me and Starbucks tonight. No guys," I said, pointedly. I watch her carefully as her head fell in mock surrender. "Come on Sam, you knew this. But _you_ are going to go and have a bitchin' for the both of us. And I know for a fact Steven is going, so anything could happen….."

"Ok, _ok._ I better go now before the storm gets even worse, do I look good? Or do I look amazing?" She grinned. I looked at her "amazing" looks. She wore a bright red halter top, dark blue jeans, and my red heels (that she swore, she gave back to me).

"Amazing." I stated, adding an eye roll. She was so getting a guy tonight, whether it was Steven or not. That was the thing about attending an all girl's boarding school, guys thought every girl that attended was either desperate or extremely kinky. Sam's theory on that was "Why fight the stereotype? It would be a shame to disappoint."

"I know, right?" She turned to leave, when she stopped, as if she had just been to the store and forgotten to pick up the one thing she went there for. She turned back around, all arrogance drained from her face. "Be careful tonight ok? Don't go getting yourself into trouble, like kidnapped or killed."

"Aw, what a cheerful goodbye, really you should write Hallmark cards", I laughed. I looked up at her and saw her face still in tight lines, causing all sarcasm to leave me immediately. "What? I'll be fine; I'll see you later tonight." She stared at me one last time, before she turned and left. I quickly decided to also make my way to my date for the night, Starbucks. I grabbed my book bag, laptop, and jacket and headed out.

I was just about out the door when I noticed I didn't have my umbrella. I contemplated going back up to the room, but quickly squished that idea. Senior girls were housed on the 8th floor of the building with no elevator, so there was no way I was making my way back up, only because of my extreme laziness.

I stepped outside of the dorms expecting a hard rain. I was hit by something much more hardcore. It was not only rain but hail. I let it wash over me just enough for me to get used to, then I started to sprint down the street towards my salvation. I thanked the gods that the school was so close to civilization. It only took me 5 minutes to reach the Starbucks, allowing me to not get completely soaked by the downpour. I opened the door and was met with the familiar smell of coffee and pastries. I was also met by my favorite employee, Dan.

"Hey Autumn, I didn't know you were trying out for the swim team," he laughed. I walked towards the counter with one of my angelic smiles, flipped my hair over and shook, repeatedly. "What the hell?! I was just _kidding_."

"I know, just making sure I don't get chlorine on the floor."

"Well thanks for the shower. I guess you'll have your usual; Carmel Frappcinio and a banana walnut muffin?" He asked, not waiting for the answer, but quickly getting to work. I had been to Starbucks so many times; Dan could practically predict what time I came in. I paid for my order, then went and sat down in my usual spot, the far back corner. It was the perfect spot, no one ever sat in the back and there were no speakers, so no annoying music you couldn't sing along to. Tonight was a bit different.

There was a man two booths over, that was staring at me. He was dressed in a brown suit with blue pinstripes. It took all I had in me not to stare at him, but there was just something about the spiky haired guy, that had me staring right back at him. This continued for over 5 minutes, and began to get seriously old.

"Can I help you?" I stated. His eyebrows rose to the middle of his forehead, obviously surprised I acknowledged him. He studied me before answering.

"I should ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be with your friend?" He said. He had a nice British accent, but it only added to his creepiness. I froze, something wasn't right. How did he know I had a friend that had gone somewhere? I needed to get away, now.

"I have to go", I said, keeping my tone casual, not to cause suspicion. I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door, leaving my drink and muffin completely untouched. I walked out into the rain, allowing it to soak me as I headed back to dorm, when I noticed Mr. Stretchy Creepy Pinstripe man walking right behind me.

I began to formulate the scenarios in my head, only to become freaked out by what I had come up with. I began to run. He knew about Sam, she was the only "friend" he could be talking about. Whatever had happened to Sam was because of that man, and once I figured out that Sam was ok, I was going to do something extremely not nice ot him.

I finally reached the dorms. I quickly swung the door open and ran full speed to the stairs, there was no way that man could keep up, he was older than me. I climbed as fast as I could, which wasn't very fast considering I was already out of breathe from my run. I bolted to my room, once I was on the 8th floor.

"Sam!" I yelled; as I threw open the door.

"Hello."

I stared at the spot where the voice had come from. It was _him_. How on Earth did he get here so fast?

"Where is she?!" I yelled at him. I knew he knew what was happening to her. He was about to answer, when an Earth shattering scream pierced the air. It sounded as if it had come from the doors, down stairs. "Samantha", I breathed. I turned to run, but he grabbed my arm, spun me back around to face him.

"You can't save her. I'm sorry but you can't," he stated as if he had said it all the time. He probably did, you can only say the same thing when having someone killed. "We must go though, before they come after _you_." He started to pull me towards the bathroom, but I quickly outmaneuvered him, throwing my knee into his special place. He fell to the ground in pain, pain only a man could feel.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" I yelled, bolting from room. I made it to door that lead to the stairs, when _he _once again appeared in front of me. He pinned me against the wall, holding my shoulders firmly, making sure his man parts were nowhere near my limbs.

"Now, _that_ was very uncalled for! Here I am trying to help you, and you go and do something like _that_."

"Please just let me go, don't hurt Sam, if it's me want you have me, just let don't do hurt to her", I cried. His face changed from anger to sympathy, loosening his grip slightly.

"I am not the one doing this, Autumn. But I can explain everything, if you come with me."

"How do you know my name?!" I whispered, panic starting to creep over me. I started to struggle again, throwing all my weight at him. I had to get to get to Sam. He simply shook his head and tightened his grip.

"Why do I always get the difficult ones?" He muttered more to himself. He took his hands from my shoulders, quickly placing his fingers over my temples, spreading them out right behind my ears. I stopped struggling instantly. I couldn't move. It was like a car was on me, pinning me, making sure no muscle moved. My mind was still going though, I screamed in my head repeatedly, but nothing came out. All I could was stare. He tilted my chin up, so that was looking directly into his eyes.

His huge brown eyes held me captive. I felt like I was drowning, I started to become dizzy. His pupil was expanding, nothing but black, filling my vision. All I could see was black. I felt my self being lifted, and carried somewhere. My body still couldn't move. I heard Sam scream again, but I couldn't do anything. I was slipping into the black, letting myself fall into nothingness. The last ting I heard was, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…….."

* * *

There you go! My first chapter for my first story. So be kind please rewind....or review either one. lol.


End file.
